Marshal Deeks
by honus47
Summary: Marty Deeks is appointed to the U.S. Marshal's after passing the California bar and only answers to the US Attorney General.
1. Chapter 1

Marshal Deeks AU

Summary: Marty Deeks is appointed to the U.S. Marshal's after passing the California bar and only answers to the US Attorney General.

 **A/N 1: This story is fully AU. It resides in my head, and in there, ANYTHING is possible.**

A/N 2: This story wasn't supposed to turn out this way but it pretty much went the way it wanted to go. Now multi-chapter.

A/N 3:The U.S. Marshals Service performs tactical operations for sensitive and classified missions involving homeland security, national emergencies, domestic crises and the intelligence community.

The Special Operations Group is a specially trained and equipped tactical unit deployed in high-risk and sensitive law enforcement situations, national emergencies, civil disorders and natural disasters. SOG U.S. marshals meet higher standards and complete rigorous training in specialties such as high-risk entry, explosive breaching, sniper/observer, rural operations, evasive driving, less-lethal weapons, waterborne operations and tactical medical support. Group members also act as the agency's primary response force for any critical incident nationally and worldwide as ordered by the attorney general or the Marshals Service director.

 **A/N 4: A BIG THANK YOU TO NHERBIE FOR HER REVIEW OF MY LITTLE STORY. THANKS NANCY !**

DISCLAIMER: I own only the characters I created in my messed up head. The other ones just come out to play with me now and again.

 **Chapter 1**

Thursday morning finds U.S. Marshal, Marty Deeks, pulling into the parking lot of the address the A.G. gave him and wonders if it may be wrong. This old looking building is boarded up and has several condemned signs on the side wall by the doors. He notices that there are other vehicles parked about the lot and they're all high end. Well, he thinks, may as well open the door and venture down the rabbit hole. As soon as he enters the building he notices there's a camera and parabolic mic pointing at the doorway. Hmmm he thinks, someone knows I'm here. He walks down the short hallway to what looks like an open area. As he gets close to the area, he feels a presence behind him and then a hand on his shoulder. Without conscious thought, he grabs the hand on his shoulder, twisting it, bringing the person to his front where he grabs the guy by the throat and body slams him to the floor and pulls his gun, pointing it at the man's head. With his hand squeezing the big man's windpipe he says menacingly, "Who the hell are you? Answer me or your funeral will be a closed coffin." With saying that, Marty cocks his gun and takes his hand away from the man's throat.

The guy brings a hand to his throat and rubs it and squeaks out, "I'm Special Agent Sam Hanna. I work here. Who are you?"

"That would be U.S. Marshal Marty Deeks of the Special Operations Group of the U.S. Attorney General's office. Also the only marshal that roams all the districts and answers ONLY to the A.G. It's been hinted at that he's their golden boy, their best deep cover marshal." Hetty replies as she walks over to them. "You may let him up now, Mr. Deeks."

"You must be Henrietta Lange. A.G. Loretta Gibbet told me to say hello." As he gets up from kneeling over Sam, he holds his hand down to help Sam get to his feet.

"Yes, but please call me Hetty and how is Retta?"

"She's fine." Marty replies, and then gets to the point as to why he's here. "I'm here to be debriefed on the military guns and explosives coming into the country via the Tomás Cartel in San Diego. I was undercover there for the last four months and last week we got the last piece we needed to shut everything down. Arrests were made early this morning, effectively shutting down that entry point."

"Well," Hetty says, "Assistant Director Granger won't be back from Washington until late tonight. How about we debrief tomorrow?"

"Not a problem. I'll find a place to stay tonight and be in first thing in the morning. Sound good?"

"Yes, it does. Let me introduce you to other members of the team. You've already met Sam Hanna."

"Yeah, sorry about that Agent Hanna, but the op I just came off of was nasty. Had that happened while I was undercover, I would be expecting a knife entering my body. So without thinking, I took you out of my harm's way."

"It's all good." Sam murmurs and rubs his throat some more.

"This is G. Callen, the team leader. Next to him is Agent Kensi Blye."

As he drops Agent Callen's hand he turns to Agent Blye and reaches for hers. As he takes her hand, he feels something like current running up his arm. What the . . . he wonders, and then he looks at her. He is completely stunned at her beauty and mesmerized by her mismatched eyes. He stumbles out a greeting, "Hello, Agent Blye," and thinks to himself, Really? What kind of greeting is that? You could have done so much better than a simple hello. Too late now.

Kensi takes his hand and notices the butterflies take flight in her stomach and her heart rate jumps up. She doesn't understand that and then she looks at Marshal Deeks face and knows why as she gets lost in those eyes! They should be outlawed. As she says hello, he smiles at her and his whole face lights up. He made her feel like she was the only person in the room. If he was around here too much, I would be in so much trouble.

"And finally," Hetty says, "our tech group. This is our computer specialist, Eric Beale, and this is his partner, tech analyst Nell Jones. Between them they run ops very efficiently."

"Pleased to meet you, Eric," Deeks shakes his hand and then he takes Nell's hand and as soon as he does, her face goes instant crimson. She looks at him and sees nothing but happiness and wonders if there's a bottom to those eyes. And those lips, would I ever like to try those out once! Like that's ever gonna happen. I have a better chance at winning the lottery she thinks, as she takes his hand and says "Pleased to meet you." And means every word.

Marty smiles one of his infectious smiles at her and says, "Likewise, I'm sure," as he thinks how nice it would be to run his hands through her hair, or kiss those soft, supple lips, or wake up next . . . WAIT! WHAT AM I THINKING? NO! ABORT! ABORT! No time for those kinds of thoughts. Simmer down Deeks or you'll make yourself look like a doofus.

"Well, Mr. Deeks, that is everyone. So, until I see you tomorrow morning, enjoy yourself." Hetty walks back to her office for a cup of tea. He also notices her picking up a letter opener and gazing at it. I wonder what that's all about he thinks.

Well, Marty thinks, what am I going to do tonight? I don't know anyone and I sure don't want to spend the night in my hotel room. Maybe I'll ask Kensi out for dinner. No, I better not do that. She is SO far out of my league I would need a passport. No, someone like Nell. That's who I really want to go out with. She's so sweet and wholesome looking and I need some sweetness in my life. I'll see if she's seeing anyone. Eric and her are still standing on the landing going up to ops so he walks over and asks, "Nell, may I speak to you for a minute?"

"Yes, sure thing."

"Nell, are you seeing anyone?" As soon as he asks that, Eric's face goes all red and his mouth starts moving like a fish out of water.

Nell quietly answers, "No, I'm not seeing anyone. I thought there might have been someone at one point but it never materialized. Why?"

"Well, I was hoping to ask you out for dinner. I really don't want to spend the night alone in my hotel room. What do you say?"

"Oh yes!" Nell squeals, "I'd really like that!"

As soon as she answers, Eric's face fell and he stammers out, " I need to get upstairs. It was good meeting you, Marshal Deeks," and turns away.

"Alright then. How about I pick you up around 7 pm?"

"That sounds great! Here, let me give you my number and address." She hands him a piece of paper.

"See you at 7, Nell."

As he walks toward the exit, Hetty calls him back. "Mr. Deeks, I took the liberty to book you a hotel room at the Hilton. It's for one night but can be extended if needed."

"Thank you Hetty, that was thoughtful."

"Nonsense Mr. Deeks! Enjoy your evening in the City of Angels." She turns to walk back to her desk, but not before noticing the strange look on Miss Blye's face.

Later that night, after dinner, Nell and Marty went to a club for a few drinks and some dancing. They found they had a lot in common and the conversation flowed naturally. Nell was very happy they got along so well and thought maybe he would ask her out again. Before they decided to call it an evening, Marty asked her if she would like to take a walk along the beach. He's always had a thing for beaches. They always had a calming effect on him. They walked and talked for quite awhile and then he realized the time. He had to get Nell home. But first, there was something he needed to do. He turned to face Nell and took her hands in his, "Nell, I don't mean to be forward, but I would really like to kiss you right now."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Nell wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her lips to his. It was all she had thought it would be and yet so much more. His lips moved with hers and she felt his tongue ask for entrance and she opened her mouth and deepened the kiss. As soon as that happens, she feels Marty's hands in her hair and it feels so good. I must be dead she thinks, because this has to be heaven. They separate when they need air and look at each other. Nell thinks to herself that she really needs more of those and brings her lips to his again. This one has all the tenderness in it that Marty has for her and it makes her feel really special and yet, as nice as it feels, it seems to be missing something. I wonder, Nell thinks. After a few more long, soulful, kisses, Marty says, "Nell, I need to get you home now. Tomorrow is going to come early for you."

"We have no need to be there until 10 a.m. and it's only midnight yet. We have time yet Marty. I have an idea. Let's go back to my place for a drink or two."

"Nell, are you sure about that? I can't promise you that I'd be a perfect gentleman. I don't want to ruin a great night because of some indiscretion."

"It'll be fine Marty. " as she takes his hand and they start walking to his truck.

Marty pulls into the mission parking lot the next morning earlier than expected. As he sits there he thinks again of the kisses last night. While they were nice, there was just something missing. It was more like kissing a friend rather than kissing a possible girlfriend. Just as he thinks that, she pulls into the lot and parks her Mini Cooper.

As Nell gets out of her car she sees Marty standing by his truck and walks over to talk to him before going in. "Morning Marty. Thanks again for last night. I enjoyed it very much."

"I'm glad. I'm sorry I didn't stay though. I really wanted to, but I just couldn't take a chance on ruining the evening. You're worth more than a one night stand Nell. Add to that the fact that I have no idea from day to day where I'm going to be. It just wouldn't be fair to you."

"You should let me worry about that," and she softly kisses him.

"Nell, we need to go inside now before we get carried away. Time for this later." With that said they walk inside the mission together and Nell reaches for his hand and surprises herself with her actions. She's normally not this outgoing, but there's just something about Marty that makes her want to be close to him. It feels the same as when I'm near Eric. Wait . . . What? she thinks to herself.

As they walk through the hallway towards the stairs, he notices the other three agents are here also. They all look up as they come nearer to the bull pen, and all say good morning. Deeks and Nell continue to the stairs and as she goes up, she stops on the landing to talk to him for just a moment longer. This time he reaches for her hand and she lets him, not caring what the others see or even think.

As Hetty sits at her Desk waiting for Granger to show up she sees her tech analyst and the marshal holding hands. That's something that she hadn't expected. She really thought it would be Miss Blye in Nell's place. In fact she was actually hoping it would have been Miss Blye. She needed someone like Mr. Deeks to settle her down a bit. She saw the looks that passed between the two yesterday when they were introduced and figured it was a foregone conclusion. It looks to me I was wrong as she takes another sip of tea.

The debrief took a little over an hour to complete at which time Assistant Director Granger took his leave to make some phone calls and as Marshal Deeks started to rise from his chair, Hetty asked him to stay for a minute. "Have you ever thought of leaving the Marshals Mr. Deeks?"

"As a matter of fact, I have," was his reply. "In fact, my time is coming up to let the AG know if I want to stay another four years and I was thinking of doing something else. I've been doing this for 12 years now and I'm getting a little tired of running all over the country. . I would really like to have someone to come home to on a daily basis. Still, I think of that every 4 years when my appointment comes up. In truth, being a marshal is more about what I am, not what I do. Why do you ask?"

"Well, my team is an agent short. When we have a mission coming up, we pull a temp agent up from San Diego. I need another full time agent and you would fill the job splendidly. I have talked to your boss, and she and I talked of you joining my team. You would stay being a marshal, but work cases with us. She would have access to you for undercover ops when you weren't involved in anything here. We do the same as you with the exception of our cases involve Navy personnel or threats to the country."

"Well Hetty, would I be allowed to spend time with Nell? Or is that frowned on?"

"That would be up to you and Nell and from what I noticed earlier, I think she would be fine with it."

"Then I am also. If you really want me, I'm yours."

"I'm pretty sure I can get permission from Retta, if you want to start in a week or so. It's up to you of course."

"Ok Hetty. What must I do?"

Hetty pulls out some paperwork and asks him to sign on the dotted line.

After he signs the paper, he runs upstairs to ops. When he enters the room, the techies turn and look to see who came in. He notices a strange look on Eric's face like he wasn't welcome or something but it passed fairly fast. The look on Nell's face however was nothing but sweetness.

"Hey Marty, what's up?" Nell asks.

"Nell, Hetty and my boss were talking and she just offered me a job to work on the team. I would still be a marshal, but I would work strictly with this team unless the A.G. needed me. And even then, I would need to be free of any operations here before I would go to help her. So, whatcha doing tonight for dinner?"

"Why Marty, I'm going out with you," as she puts on the brightest little smile he'd ever seen. "Then after, we can join your new team at the bar for drinks. Sound good?"

Marty responds thoughtfully, "It does. It sounds like a great evening."

When Eric hears that, his heart breaks. Why did I wait so long? Maybe I should still say something before they get any closer. Maybe she would see I should be the one with her. With that, he turns back to his computers and decides to tell her when she comes back to ops.

With that, they hear the doors whoosh open and Hetty walks in. "Mr. Deeks, we should inform the team of their new member in a minute or so.

"That sounds good Hetty. I think I may have found a home here."

"Well then, let's go down and tell the rest of the team about their new member."

"Come on Nell. Share this moment with me."

"Gladly, Marty." They leave for the bull pen.

As Hetty tells the team of Deeks's upcoming plans of becoming their fourth member, Kensi sees Nell's hand take hold of Marty's and he in turn squeezes hers. Kensi thinks to herself that he really looks good in that blue shirt and the way that he fills out his jeans is really something. Thoughts enter her head that in no way should be there and they're all about a soft, flat, area.

After Hetty makes her announcement, she turns and heads back to her office with thoughts of the partners running through her head. This addition should make her team very strong.

Nell looks up and says " I'll talk to you later, Marty."

"Ok Nell, see you later," and gives her hand a little squeeze.

As Hetty is sitting at her desk sipping a tea, her phone rings. "Hello, this is Lange."

"Hetty, this is Loretta Gibbet. I hate having to trouble you, _but,_ I need Deeks for an undercover drug op in Oregon. He's one of the few undercover marshals that ever made it inside this ring."

"Well Retta, he really hasn't started anything yet so it would be a perfect time."

"Great," Letty replies, "I'll send him all the info he will need and hopefully get him up there by Monday. Talk to you later, Hetty."

Meanwhile, up in ops, Nell was just sitting down at her station. She sees Eric looking kinda weird at her and wonders what's up. "Eric, anything wrong? You look strange."

"Nell, with the arrival of Marty Deeks and the way you two seemed to hit it off, it's made me realize my feelings towards you are not just platonic. I know it's probably too late Nell, but I have to tell you or I'll never forgive myself. Nell, I love you! I have for some time now but was always too scared to say anything. But, now I have to. Please don't go with Marty. You belong with me!"

Well, Nell is just flabbergasted. She has wanted this for so long but had thought it was never going to happen and then Marty comes along to throw a wrench in the works. No matter what though, she remembers the feeling when Marty kissed her. It just seemed like something was missing, a spark maybe. It felt really great, but just not right. There's one way I can find out she thinks. "Eric . . . Kiss me!"

Eric's heart stutters and then he stammers out, "Wh . . . What? You want me to kiss you? Here and now ? In OPS?"

"Yes, I need to check something."

With that, they stand up and gently kiss and the earth seems to tremble for Nell and she realizes what was missing with Marty. THIS is the man I'm supposed to be with. How am I going to tell Marty? I need to do it before too long. Maybe tonight at the team bonding night out, or now before we go out for dinner. Now would be the best as she looks at Eric and how red his face is.

Downstairs, Hetty walks over to the bullpen and talks to Deeks. "Mr. Deeks, a word please."

"Sure Hetty. What's up?

"Ms. Gibbet called and needs you for an undercover op in Oregon. She's sending us all the info she has on it and would like you to use the alias you used the last time."

"When do I need to leave, Hetty?"

"She would like you to be up there by Monday. Can you tell us anything about this op or is it all hush - hush?"

"No, I see no reason to keep it a secret from you. It's pretty ingenious really. There's a fish canning factory up there that is suspected of importing Heroin. It comes in on fishing trawlers and unloads at the factory with the fish and then is separated inside and then canned. The only way you can notice what cans have drugs inside is the color of the label. The labels are black and white with the letters just a bit off, while the ones with the fish in are colored. We stumbled across the operation a few years ago but had nothing concrete to go on. We have lately discovered that the trawlers, factory, and employees are all owned by a drug cartel. I'll know more when the info comes in. What we're trying to find out is when the shipment comes in. It varies from month to month, and our hands are tied until we know. Right now, everything is circumstantial."

After hearing that, Hetty murmurs, "The bad guys seem to be getting smarter" and turns away to go back to her office.

As Deeks watches her walk away, he notices Nell coming down the stairs and walks towards her with a smile coming to his face.

"Marty, I really need to talk to you. Can we go someplace a little more private?"

"Sure Nell. How about over there?"

"Yeah, that'll be ok" and she wonders how she's going to tell him and decides to just come out with it as they walk over to the alcove wall. "Marty, remember yesterday when you asked me if I was seeing anyone and I said I thought there might have been someone at one point but it never materialized? Well, it just materialized. I have strong feelings for Eric and he feels the same as I. I'm so sorry Marty, but I had to tell you before this went any further. Please forgive me, Marty?"

"There's nothing to forgive Nell. Love always trumps friendship and to tell you the truth, I felt like there was something missing. I didn't feel that spark that should have been there. But I AM glad I kissed you. Your kisses are amazing!"

Hearing that, Nell turns the brightest red Deeks has ever seen and she says, "Thank you Marty. I wish it could have been different but . . ."

"I know Nell. C'mon, let's go back to the others."

Unnoticed by Deeks and Nell, Kensi was watching them. She was stunned at what was going on. She read both of their lips and body language and was surprised that her heart rate picked up and the butterflies took off in her stomach once again. She felt sad for Deeks and happy for Nell. Finally, Nell and Eric are getting together! And Deeks is still unclaimed. She finds herself happier about this than she should be.


	2. Chapter 2

Marshal Deeks AU - 2

Summary: Marty Deeks is appointed to the U.S. Marshal's after passing the California bar and only answers to the US Attorney General.

 **A/N 1: This story is fully AU. It resides in my head, and in there, ANYTHING is possible.**

A/N 2: This story wasn't supposed to turn out this way but it pretty much went the way it wanted to go. Now multi-chapter.

A/N 3:The U.S. Marshals Service performs tactical operations for sensitive and classified missions involving homeland security, national emergencies, domestic crises and the intelligence community.

The Special Operations Group is a specially trained and equipped tactical unit deployed in high-risk and sensitive law enforcement situations, national emergencies, civil disorders and natural disasters. SOG U.S. marshals meet higher standards and complete rigorous training in specialties such as high-risk entry, explosive breaching, sniper/observer, rural operations, evasive driving, less-lethal weapons, waterborne operations and tactical medical support. Group members also act as the agency's primary response force for any critical incident nationally and worldwide as ordered by the attorney general or the Marshals Service director.

 **A/N 4: A BIG THANK YOU TO NHERBIE FOR HER REVIEW OF MY LITTLE STORY. THANKS NANCY !**

DISCLAIMER: I own only the characters I created in my messed up head. The other ones just come out to play with me now and again.

Chapter 2

As Kensi watches Nell and Deeks walk back towards the bullpen, she happens to notice the way Deeks strides. He doesn't really walk, he glides along, similar to a stalking jungle cat. And he's always looking around, like he's memorizing his surroundings. As Nell heads towards the stairs, she says something to Deeks and he smiles but she notices that it didn't reach his eyes. I wouldn't mind trying to make him smile she thinks.

As Nell leaves to go back upstairs to OPS, she tells Deeks she would see him tonight at the bar with the rest of the team. Deeks smiles at that and continues on. He thinks he should talk to Hetty about his living arrangements. "Hetty, do you have a minute?"

" Of course, Mr. Deeks. What can I do for you?"

"Well, I need to find a reputable cleaning company to clean my house and get it ready for habitation."

"House? When did you have time to buy a house?"

"I've always had it, but I closed it up quite a long time ago because of never being home to use it. I should really have sold it, but it belonged to my Uncle and I wanted to keep it because it's the last of my family memories. It's also located on the beach in Venice. I love to surf, so it will be nice to be able to get out there again. And with me leaving, for who knows how long, on this undercover op, it would be a great time to get it livable again."

"I tell you what Mr. Deeks. You give me the keys to the place and I'll take care of it for you. How does that sound?"

"Sounds like a plan. That's a big load off of my mind. I'm going to leave for Oregon tomorrow afternoon, so that'll free up some time for me to go over the info from the AG tomorrow morning. So, will I see you tonight with the rest of the team?"

"I may stop in for a drink or two. Are you going after your dinner engagement with Nell or before?"

"No, I'll get there the same time as all the others. Nell decided to go in a different direction as she discovered she has some hidden feelings for Eric. Truthfully, I don't think it would have gone much further than dinner tonight. It just felt like something was missing. She's a wonderful girl and deserves her own happiness."

"I agree Mr. Deeks. But, you know, all things seem to happen for a reason. I'm quite sure there is someone out there for you also. You just have to keep your eyes and ears open to find them. Sometimes, they're right in front of you and you never know it" as she thinks of the looks between him and Miss Blye the other day.

"I suppose you're right about that Hetty. Well, I think I'll go talk to my new partner. See you tonight Hetty" and gets up to go over to the bullpen.

"I'm sure you will Mr. Deeks, I'm sure you will" and smiles as she notices how Miss Blye's eyes follow his every move on the way over.

As Deeks turns to say something to Nell as she walks towards the stairs, Kensi can't help but notice that Deeks has a very well shaped butt. And those jeans he has on only makes it look so much better. Then he turns to walk over to her and the guys, and she can't help but notice that the front seems to be pretty well developed also. With that thought, she feels her face turn red.

As Deeks grows closer to the bullpen, Sam and Callen just come from the gym and reach the bullpen at the same time. Deeks looks at Sam "Sam, I'm really sorry about yesterday but instincts are just what they are. You know? I'll try to make sure it doesn't happen again."

"What happened that you're sorry about?" Kensi inquires.

"I saw him walking in yesterday morning and went to put my hand on his shoulder and the next thing I knew, I was on my back with a gun pointed at me. A hell of a wakeup call."

"In all fairness, I was daydreaming and not being used to working with people . . . well, that's what happens. I'll try not to let it happen again" Deeks sheepishly states.

"So, Deeks, are you going to make it to the bar tonight after your dinner with Nell?" Callen asks.

"Aahh, my dinner plans have been cancelled. Nell found something she had thought was lost. Her and Eric have feelings for each other. So . . ."

"That's too bad Deeks. So, we'll see you then around 9pm?" Sam asks.

"I can pick you up if you want Deeks" Kensi requests a little too fast.

"That would be great Kensi."

"Well then, I'll pick you up around 8:30 so we get there at 9. Unless you want to get something to eat first. I know this great burger joint on the avenue that has burgers that make your mouth water."

"Burgers sound fantastic. Can't wait!"

"Well then, I'll see you at 7 and we'll get burgers."

As he walks towards the empty desk he was told would be his, Callen asks, "Hey Deeks, you wouldn't happen to have a knife handy. Would you?" "I need to get this box open and someone put so much tape on it, it'll take me days to get it all off." Deeks reaches down to his left boot and pulls out a knife that looks to be fairly large and hands it to Callen. "Gawd" Callen exclaims, "What . . . where did. . . Damn this is big! It looks more like a sword!"

Deeks explains "My grandpa was in WWII and towards the end of the war, they were scouring the caves on Okinawa for bodies. He found what he thought at the time to be a samurai sword. After he had removed the rocks it was partially buried under, he found it to be a broken Japanese short sword. He put it in his belt rigging and brought it home with him after the war. He knew a smithy in northern California and brought the sword to him and asked him if it could be repaired in some way. The smithy took care of the broken edge and shortened the handle to balance the sword out. He customized the handle with that small ball on the end. I have an extra leather lining sewed into my left boot for that 'knife' and it's easy to get to. My mother gave it to me when I first became a marshal."

"Well", Callen replies, "It feels like it has a great balance to it. And it's plenty sharp." And he hands it back to Deeks.

The rest of the day finds Deeks getting familiar with the surroundings and getting his desk and laptop set up. He went down to the gun range and went through a couple of clips just to break up the day and before he knew it, it was 6:00 and time to go home. He was actually feeling like a teenager. He was eagerly waiting for the lady with the enchanting, mismatched eyes and he felt like he was 15 again. Oohhh, what have I got myself into?

Promptly at 7:00, Deeks hears a knocking at his hotel door and knows right away it's Kensi. He opens the door and invites her in and tells her it will be a minute yet. He needs to get his wallet.

Kensi is stunned at his appearance. Oh my God! He's wearing a pair of snug jeans that look like they were custom made to show off his body. And that shirt! A very nice ocean blue button down that brings out his eyes. My future partner is all that and more she thinks.

As Kensi and Deeks walk into the bar, they see the rest of the group in a booth against the far wall. They venture towards them and Deeks sees Nell sitting on Eric's lap looking extremely happy. I'm happy for her he thinks. Then looks at the lady leaning on Sam's shoulder. That is one gorgeous lady! The way she's nuzzling his ear, makes him think that they know each other well. Even Callen has a knock out red head sitting as close as she can to him. After introductions are made, Deeks asks if anyone is ready for another round. A hearty yes follows him to the bar. Kensi goes with him to help carry the drinks back. While he's waiting for his order to come, he sees a guy coming over to Kensi. "Hi pretty lady, would you like to dance?" He asks Kensi.

"Sure, as soon as I get these drinks and help deliver them to my friends."

Deeks doesn't know how he feels about that. She has every right to dance with whomever she feels like and yet it feels wrong to him. Why should it bother him so much? He can't blame the guy for asking her though. She's wearing very tight jeans with spiked heels and a silk top that accents her assets. She looks like sex on a stick!

When the drinks are delivered and taken back to the booth, Kensi goes to dance with the guy who asked her and Deeks sits down on the side that Sam and his wife are. He watches Kensi dance for a minute or so and then has to turn away. Too much of a good thing will make me go blind he thinks. As they're making casual conversation, a well endowed blonde comes over and asks Deeks to dance. Off he goes to the dance floor with her. He finds out her name is Andrea and she seldom comes to this particular bar but now she's glad she did. They dance a few and then a slow dance starts. While everything felt so nice to Deeks, he still felt that something wasn't quite right. After the dance, he thanked Andrea and said he should get back to his friends for a bit.

Kensi watches Deeks dance while she's dancing and can't help but think that he's a pretty good dancer. And then the slow song starts and she feels something that she hasn't felt in a very long time. _Jealousy?!_ There's no way she should feel this way. She just met him and shouldn't have these types of feelings. He's just my future partner and yet when she sees that blonde floozy cuddle up to Deeks, her blood pressure goes up. After the song, she excuses herself to go back to their booth to take a break. Her dance partner doesn't like it and wants her to come back to his table, but he has no say in the matter. He tells her he'll see her later then. She just waves her hand towards him and heads for the booth.

As she reaches the booth, she sits alongside Deeks as there is no room on the other side. It's a pretty snug seating arrangement, but she doesn't think it would be right to sit on Deeks's lap. Geez, they don't really even know each other. Although she would like to get to know him better. A few drinks later, both were slightly tipsy, not drunk, but definitely not sober. Kensi stands up grabbing Deeks's hand and pulling him up and out of the seat. "Where are we going?" he asks, feeling bemused. "To dance" she retorted, as she spins him round so he was facing her as the sound of music runs through their heads. He places his hands on her hips as she holds his arms, moving to the music, avoiding other people in their path. And this is the way they stayed for several songs. Then the music stopped and started up again in a nice, soft, slow, song.

As couples around them got closer with each other, Kensi moved closer, locking her arms around his neck and nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck. Deeks pulled her in closer, bringing their bodies together. They fit perfectly, like two missing pieces of a puzzle. His arms went around her waist, resting together on the small of her back, their bodies swaying softly together to the music.

All too soon the soft sounds of the song ended. Kensi just sighed and broke apart from Deeks, still holding his hand as they moved back towards the booth. When they got there, they found the others leaving for the night. Good nights were exchanged and Kensi asked Deeks if he would like to stay for a bit. "Sure, Kensi. I'd like that" and sits down.

Not one to let an opportunity like this pass by, Kensi sits on the same side as Deeks. Kensi tucked one leg up under herself and sat facing Deeks on the seat that they shared. He twisted his body around as she leant against the booth. The small size of the booth had made sure that they had very little personal space, but of course, neither of them noticed as they talked back and forth in low tones. There was no doubt that the instant attraction the two of them felt was like a bolt of electricity shooting between them, making them no longer able to focus on anything else, their eyes on each other as they finally realize that they had found the last piece of the puzzle.

They had gotten closer and closer, their lips now just a mere fraction of an inch away. The gap was waiting to be closed, but neither of them would close it. Everything was coming to light in Deeks mind, thinking of all the things about what being with her would entail, and thought to himself none of them could end well. "Hell with it" Deeks was unsure if he said it in his head or out loud, all he knew is that he closed that gap, covering her mouth with his, putting every possible feeling he held into the kiss.

It felt right, and it felt safe, but he couldn't shake the feeling that this was just so wrong. Could this be what he has been looking for all these years? Could this feeling be the start of something else? Maybe love? He wanted that feeling. He's wanted it his entire life _. He wanted the other half of him_. That one person to share the comfort, happiness, and the pain with him. He wanted someone to hold at night and to make love with. But the first and most important rule was about togetherness with a co-worker. Yet Hetty had given him permission to be with Nell if it had turned out that way. Maybe it would be different with an agent. Especially if the agents were partners. This didn't make him stop, though. If anything, it made the kiss go deeper, Deeks now had his hands on her hips, pulling her closer and pressing her against the back of the booth. He ran his tongue slowly on her lower lip, asking for entrance, which she granted, while her hands tangled in his hair.

The kiss went deeper, as he moved one of his hands up, caressing her jaw softly as the other was sitting loosely on her thigh. But Kensi and Deeks were oblivious to everything. The two had to break for air, and Deeks, regaining self control, pushed Kensi away. He wanted this, but not in the way it was happening. He didn't want to just 'hook up' for a fling in a motel at night. He stared at her, both of their lips now swollen from that kiss, he looked her in the eyes and agreed with what she couldn't say. They both wanted it, whatever this was, but not in this way. The time was growing late so Deeks suggested that they leave. He had a busy day ahead of him tomorrow and a lot to think about. They left the club wondering if there would ever be more. Neither knew the answer to that. Only time could answer that question.


	3. Chapter 3

Marshal Deeks AU-3

Summary: Marty Deeks is appointed to the U.S. Marshal's after passing the California bar and only answers to the US Attorney General.

 **A/N 1: This story is fully AU. It resides in my head, and in there, anything is possible.**

A/N 2: This story wasn't supposed to turn out this way but it pretty much went the way it wanted to go. Now multi-chapter.

A/N 3:The U.S. Marshals Service performs tactical operations for sensitive and classified missions involving homeland security, national emergencies, domestic crises and the intelligence community.

The Special Operations Group is a specially trained and equipped tactical unit deployed in high-risk and sensitive law enforcement situations, national emergencies, civil disorders and natural disasters. SOG U.S. marshals meet higher standards and complete rigorous training in specialties such as high-risk entry, explosive breaching, sniper/observer, rural operations, evasive driving, less-lethal weapons, waterborne operations and tactical medical support. Group members also act as the agency's primary response force for any critical incident nationally and worldwide as ordered by the attorney general or the Marshals Service director.

 **A/N 4: A BIG THANK YOU TO NHERBIE FOR HER REVIEW OF MY LITTLE STORY. THANKS NANCY !**

DISCLAIMER: I own only the characters I created in my messed up head. The other ones just come out to play with me now and again.

Chapter 3

Deeks woke up early Saturday morning and immediately his thoughts went to the events of the previous evening. Kissing Kensi was like nothing he had ever experienced before. I hope she thinks the same. But, no time for those thoughts now. He had a job to get ready for.

2 hours later finds him walking into OSP for an impromptu meeting with Hetty. She was already there, sipping on a cup of freshly brewed tea. "Good morning Mr. Deeks. Can I offer you a cup of tea?"

"Yes Hetty, I could actually go for a cup of tea. I have some papers for you to sign. I'm giving you access to my savings, my storage locker, safe deposit box, and the deed to my house. I'm still a lawyer, so the papers are legal. It's just in case something goes wrong and I don't make it back. I would appreciate you giving everything to the homeless shelter in Reseda. I am also giving you my private sat phone number in case you need to contact me. But it has to be a life or death emergency."

"I'm touched Mr. Deeks. Hopefully I'll not need it."

" I would also like you to deliver a message to Kensi if you could. Tell her that I wished for more time to see if things would work out."

"Why, Mr. Deeks. What things would that be?" and then she smirks.

Deeks laughs at that. "Hetty, I kissed her last night and I swear to you that I felt the earth move. BUT, presently, I need to get to a thrift shop and find some clothes., not think about how the earth moved. I can't go up there dressed like this. I also need to find a dilapidated car. Something appropriate for Jimmy Ricci, body guard. I'll find a long term parking garage up there and park my truck. I'll let you know where it's at when I find one. You'll need to pick it up if something doesn't work out right."

"Mr. Deeks, nothing is going to happen. You know that don't you?"

"Maybe so Hetty, but I still need to have a contingency plan in place. So, I'll see you when I see you" and with that he gets up and leaves.

Hetty watches him leave hoping he comes back to them. In the short time she's known him, she has grown quite fond of him. He's like a little ray of sunshine and then she smiles.

Monday morning Deeks walks into the fish canning facility and looks for the office. He sees it on the second floor and heads up that way. Before he reaches the stairway, he's stopped by two very brawny individuals with what looks to be, mayhem on their minds. He tells them he would like to talk to Mr. Russo, and to let him know it's Jimmy Ricci.

As Deeks waits, he hears the door slam open upstairs and Mr. Russo hollering, " Jimmy, get your ass up here!"

As Deeks goes up the stairs, he looks around at all the armed men standing around in strategic places. This might be a hard place to raid when the time comes he thinks.

When he walks into the office, Marcus Russo comes from behind his desk over to Deeks and hugs him saying, "What made you EVER leave sunny California to come up here to all this wetness?" and goes back behind his desk and motioning for Deeks to sit down.

"Well, Mr. Russo, you must have heard about Julio Tomás getting arrested. I was working as his body guard when the feds hit him. 2 days prior to the raid, he had sent me to Mexico City to 'talk' to a man he thought may have been trying to interrupt the supply chain. While I was gone, the feds hit him and shut down everything. The Tomás cartel is now a memory and I'm out of a job. I also thought it would be advantageous for my well being if I was to leave California for a bit in case anyone would be looking for me. I have no need to be inside a prison cell. Then I thought of you and came up for a visit."

"You know, Jimmy, if you're looking for gainful employment, I could find a spot for you in my operation. I seem to remember Julio saying good things about you."

"That sounds like a good idea. The thing is, I don't know about how long term it would be. I've only just got here and my bones are sore from lack of sunshine and warm weather."

Marcus laughs heartily at that and tells him he can start tomorrow. "Be here tomorrow morning at 8 sharp. Enjoy your time off today because the days get longer starting tomorrow."

Deeks gets up and tells him "See you then Mr. Russo" and leaves.

That night, Deeks goes to the garage he found to park his truck and gets his sat phone out. He calls Loretta Gibbet and tells here "I'm in Ms. Gibbet. So sometime upcoming we should get the final pieces we're looking for. We're also going to need more than just a few Deputy Marshals. The place has a lot of armed men scattered about and it looks like they have a pattern they follow. Russo told me that he changes them to different locations in the building each day. Most of them are on catwalks near the ceiling. I'll try to get that figured out before we get the info we need."

"Ok Marty. Just be careful and starting now, keep the sat phone in your room. You're going to need fast access to it when this goes down." With that she bids him good bye.

11 weeks later, Deeks finally gets the final pieces of evidence he needs for the take down. That night he calls Loretta and lets her know that a new shipment is coming in Friday night at midnight. And the shooters will be aligned in the receiving pattern. Now the raiders will know where the armed guards are watching from and be able to take them out.

Friday night rolls around and there are 15 U.S. Deputy Marshals in a warehouse down the street from the canning factory. Deeks has a map open with the location of the shooters inside. There's a sniper on the roof to take out the sentries outside. The mission is a go. The sentries are dispatched and the others head for the factory. Something feels off Deeks thinks but can't figure out what it could be. He's wearing a cover so no one on the other side will know it's him. He doesn't want to lose this alias as it may come in handy again someday. When they entered the factory, the marshals took up positions to take out the guards. After that, he has no idea what happened as all of a sudden all hell breaks loose. The guards opened fire on the marshals and things got ugly real fast. As Deeks was running for better cover, he noticed a guard lining up on him and took him out. As he looked around from his new location, he noticed that most of the guards were down and the rest were putting down their weapons. There were two marshals injured, but not seriously. All in all, it was a good raid and then the unspeakable happened. There was one guard that pretended to be down but wasn't. He knew that the guy with the mask on had to be the rat that turned them in and shot him twice in the chest. Deeks felt them hit him and thought to himself that he would have some serious bruises later. He had a vest on. Then he felt the wetness and his vision going grey and then black. His last thoughts were of Kensi and their kiss and then nothing.

His partner for the raid saw Deeks go down and hot footed it over there to see how bad it was. As soon as he saw, he grabbed his radio and yelled "Agent Down! Double G.S.W. to the upper right chest! Send the bus fast!" Then he threw the radio onto the floor and tried to stop the bleeding. Then he realizes that Deeks has his vest on and yet the shots went through it. These guys were using cop killers. Damn armor piercing bullets! "C'mon Deeks, stay with us. Wake up! Talk to me! C'mon! Don't you die on me. Think about that girl you were talking about the other night. What was her name again? Oh yeah, Kensi! Think of her Deeks! C'mon man, stay with us! The ambulance is on the way!"

Deeks would really like to talk to the guy but he feels so tired and he can't get his eyes to open. He just wants to sleep.

The ambulance that was waiting at the warehouse got there just a few seconds later and the EMTs along with the Doctor that was with them for tonight's raid showed up. The doc looked at the wounds after removing the vest and said we need to get him hooked up to some blood. He's not going to make it to the hospital without it. "Anyone know his blood type?" the doctor asks. "It's AB-" his partner says. "He told me before the raid just as I told him mine. It's what we do just in case of things like this."

The EMT ran to check on the blood in the ambulance and when he looked in the cooler he found they had 1 bag of what they needed. I hope it will be enough to get him to the hospital.

Later that night (actually very early in the morning), Loretta Gibbet receives a call from one of her marshals. "Ms. Gibbet?"

"Yes?"

"This is Deputy Marshal Rickert. The raid went according to plan tonight with one exception. Marshal Deeks was shot. He's in surgery right now with a slim chance of making it. They didn't think they were going to get him to the hospital in time as he coded twice on the way. He had his vest on but they were using cop killers."

"Thanks for the information. Let me know if you need anything." Oh Marty, please come back to us she thinks.

"Will do" he replies and he hangs up.

As Hetty sits down at her desk and takes a sip of tea, her phone rings. "Lange" she answers.

"Hetty. This is Loretta Gibbet. I wanted to let you know that the undercover op Marty was on is over. With great success I might add. That pipeline is no longer in operation. But, there was one tragic accident"

Hetty's blood ran cold with foreboding. Someone had to have gotten hurt.

"Marty Deeks took two shots to his upper chest. I'm still waiting to hear how things are going up there but I thought you should know. He Had his vest on and everything was going according to plan and then it happened. They were using cop killers."

"Thanks for the call Retta. Let me know how things turn out, will you please?"

"Of course. I'll talk to you later Hetty. Bye for now."

I'll have to tell the team when they come in later. I wonder how Miss Blye is going to be. By the sounds of things, she made a connection with Mr. Deeks before he left. I'm hoping they have a chance to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

Marshal Deeks AU-4

Summary: Marty Deeks is appointed to the U.S. Marshal's after passing the California bar and only answers to the US Attorney General.

 **A/N 1: This story is fully AU. It resides in my head, and in there, anything is possible.**

A/N 2: This story wasn't supposed to turn out this way but it pretty much went the way it wanted to go. Now multi-chapter.

A/N 3:The U.S. Marshals Service performs tactical operations for sensitive and classified missions involving homeland security, national emergencies, domestic crises and the intelligence community.

The Special Operations Group is a specially trained and equipped tactical unit deployed in high-risk and sensitive law enforcement situations, national emergencies, civil disorders and natural disasters. SOG U.S. marshals meet higher standards and complete rigorous training in specialties such as high-risk entry, explosive breaching, sniper/observer, rural operations, evasive driving, less-lethal weapons, waterborne operations and tactical medical support. Group members also act as the agency's primary response force for any critical incident nationally and worldwide as ordered by the attorney general or the Marshals Service director.

 **A/N 4: A BIG THANK YOU TO NHERBIE FOR HER REVIEW OF MY LITTLE STORY. THANKS NANCY !**

DISCLAIMER: I own only the characters I created in my messed up head. The other ones just come out to play with me now and again.

Chapter 4

As Hetty hangs up her phone, she starts to contemplate life's many mysteries. Why did Marty Deeks enter her circle at just the time she needed a fourth member for her "elite" team? Or better yet, when Kensi Blye needed a partner that would help her grow? Could fate be so cruel to her to take him away before he could even start? She doesn't think so. From everything she's read about Mr. Deeks and from what Retta has told her, the man is phenomenal. She's quite sure he'll recover and come back. Still . . .

Voices in the hall alongside her open office brings her out of her ruminations. She then realizes two hours have passed since Loretta Gibbet had called her. Well, she'll give her agents a minute or two and then she'll talk to them.

As Callen puts his bag on the floor beside his desk, he notices Hetty walking towards the bullpen. By her body language and the thoughtful look on her face, he figures she has some bad news.

"Agents," Hetty says, "I would like to inform you all that the op our Mr. Deeks was on, concluded early this morning in a fantastic success. Found in the raid, was a laptop with all sorts of information. Supply houses, distribution routes, key members, and much needed info on the overseas connection. That particular drug pipeline is now shutdown. There was one tragic happenstance at the end of the raid though. As the marshals were bringing down bodies from the overhead catwalks, one of the guards had enough life left in him to shoot one last time. His victim was Mr. Deeks. He was shot twice in the chest and just a few hours ago, the A.G. called me and said he was in surgery and the outlook was grim. He was shot with a high caliber gun."

Sam interrupts her with "Why wasn't he wearing a vest? We were led to believe he knew what he was doing. Who goes on a full scale raid without a vest? Even rookies know better than that."

"He WAS wearing a vest" replies Hetty, "but the bad guys were using cop killers. Armor piercing rounds. The rounds blew through his vest and did some massive damage to him. The A.G. also told me Mr. Deeks coded twice on the way to the hospital. They thought at the time the prognosis of him making it to the hospital was slim and none. All we can do now is play a waiting game. The A.G. promised me a call as soon as she finds out anything more. I just thought you should know." With that, she turns and heads back to her office. After a step or two she turns around and asks Kensi to come to her office.

As Kensi sits down she asks, "What do you need Hetty?"

"Before Mr. Deeks left, he stopped in here to give me some paper work and asked me to deliver a message to you if something were to happen to him. I believe the circumstances warrant my telling you what he told me. He said, "Tell her that I wished for more time to see if things would work out." Apparently something happened at the team bonding night out that I missed." And watched as Kensi's face grew red.

"We kissed Hetty, and in all honesty, I have never had a kiss that affected me so. It felt like my heart was going to burst out of my chest. I just couldn't get enough of him. It was only one kiss but it felt like it was everything. Does that even make sense?"

"Aah Ms. Blye, young love is strange that way. I can let you know what he professed to me. He said the kiss made the earth move."

"He told you about kissing me?" and her face grew redder yet.

"Yes. But only because of some questions he had about partners that were more than partners. He wondered what would happen if things between you and him developed into something more than just partners. I told him we would wait and see how things work out. You may find out that it wasn't meant to be after all. Only time can tell what awaits us my dear." And with that, dismisses Kensi.

Kensi walks back to her desk like she was on a cloud. I made the earth move for him she thinks and then smiles. Oh Deeks, if you only knew what that kiss did to me and then her face got extremely red.

7 weeks later, a pale, frail looking Marty Deeks, walks through the mission doors. He and Hetty notice each other at the same time. "Welcome back Mr. Deeks. Pardon me for asking, but, should you even be walking around yet?"

"Well, the doc cleared me for minimal walking and from the parking lot to your desk is minimal I would think. I just stopped in to see how my house was doing or if I need to stay at the Hilton longer."

"Your house update turned into more of a renovation than an update. I had all new windows installed, a new heating/cooling system, appliances, the electrical system, and a new roof installed also. Your master bathroom was remodeled and fitted with a huge bathtub with water jets. The interior of the entire house was painted and new hardwood floors installed. I also purchased minimal furniture for your bedroom, kitchen, and living room."

"So, how much do I owe you Hetty?"

"Well, Mr. Deeks, let's just call it a signing bonus. It's all been taken care of."

"Hetty, I have no idea what to say, but, thank you."

"It was nothing Mr. Deeks. Don't even mention it. Here are your keys. You may need to do a little grocery shopping as I had no idea of your tastes."

"Thanks again Hetty. I sure hope I'm worth all of what you've done. But, now I should get going. I get tired really easy yet so I'll head home and take a nap. I'll try to check in now and again to let you know how things are going."

"You do that Mr. Deeks. Get well fast as your new team can use you" and she turns her attention back to her cup of tea.

As Deeks pulls into the driveway of his home, he's amazed at how the old homestead has turned out. Hetty did a great job fixing it all up for him. As he walks through the rooms, he can hardly believe that this is the house he played in as a kid. It's so different and yet the same. He gets to his bedroom and spots the California king bed right away. Wow! That's a big bed. I may need a map to get from side to side and then laughs to himself.

For two weeks now he's been paddling his board out beyond the breakwater and sitting. He's got most of his strength back and he no longer looks pale as a ghost. He tried running a little bit yesterday and found out more than two miles was too much. That's going to take a little longer. No surfing yet either and that bothers him the most. At his last check up, the doc said another 3 or 4 weeks before he'll be able to do those types of activities. The worst thing of all this though, is the loneliness. He doesn't really know anyone, other than Nell, that he could talk to and he's fairly certain she's wrapped up with Eric. It would be very presumptuous of him to invite any of the team over as he knows them least of all. And then there's Kensi. He thinks of her often lately and wonders how she's doing. He's thought of asking her out for a drink but is a little hesitant. He's not sure where they stand after that last night before he left for the op. He can remember how soft her lips were and how they seemed to come alive against his. As soon as that thought enters his head, he feels his face grow red and his body start to react. I best go in now. I've been out here to long if I'm starting to think of things like that. It must be the sun.

As he reaches the shore and heads up the beach towards his little patio, he sees someone sitting in one of his chairs and wonders who it could be. As he hurries to the patio, he recognizes Kensi sitting there and his heart jumps up into his throat. "What's going on Kensi?" he squeaks out.

"I haven't heard from you at all since you've gotten back and was just wondering why."

"Actually, I was just thinking of asking you out for dinner today or this week end. I've been busy trying to heal and time has a way of slipping by. Plus, Hetty told me that you guys have been pretty busy lately and didn't have to much free time." As he says that, he starts to take off his wet suit and Kensi's mouth drops open as she focuses on him. She gets up and walks over to him and notices all the scars on his perfectly formed body.

"Are all those scars from your last undercover?" as her fingers trace the scars on his chest.

"Nope. 12 years as a marshal did them. 5 gunshots and 3 knifings. Countless bruised, cracked, and broken ribs. Even a concussion or two. Despite my best efforts to stay healthy, things happen." and he can feel his heart rate quicken as she drags her fingers across his chest. Without conscious thought, his eyes are magnetically drawn to her lips and how soft and moist they look and so full. To make matters even worse, her tongue comes out to slide across her lower lip. He couldn't take it any longer as he closed the distance and kissed her. His tongue asks for entrance and she grants it and it seems to him that everything came to a standstill. Time stops as all he can think of is kissing this fantastic creature in his arms.

As Kensi listens to him tell her about the scars on his body, she drags her fingers across his chest and she sees his muscles twitch. I wonder how much they would jump if I was using my tongue she thinks and licks her lower lip. As soon as she does that, his lips are on hers and stuns her into inaction for a split second and then she answers with an intensity that surprises her. He's the one! This is the man I've been looking for all of my life! And with that, she hugs him even tighter and puts everything she can into the kiss.

As Kensi drops her bag at her desk Monday morning, she has a very happy, peaceful look on her face. Hetty can't help but notice and asks her if something happened over the weekend to give her so much joy.

Kensi's answer was " Hetty, I found something that I've been looking for a long, long, time. I never thought I would find it and then it showed up out of the blue."

"I'm happy you've found whatever it was you were looking for" and turns away. As Hetty sits back down, she thinks to herself that, yes, Mr. Deeks arrival was most opportune and smiles to herself. Oh my, the future looks a lot brighter now and sips her tea.


	5. Chapter 5

Marshal Deeks AU-5

Summary: Marty Deeks is appointed to the U.S. Marshal's after passing the California bar and only answers to the US Attorney General.

 **A/N 1: This story is fully AU. It resides in my head, and in there, anything is possible.**

A/N 2: This story wasn't supposed to turn out this way but it pretty much went the way it wanted to go. Now multi-chapter.

A/N 3:The U.S. Marshals Service performs tactical operations for sensitive and classified missions involving homeland security, national emergencies, domestic crises and the intelligence community.

The Special Operations Group is a specially trained and equipped tactical unit deployed in high-risk and sensitive law enforcement situations, national emergencies, civil disorders and natural disasters. SOG U.S. marshals meet higher standards and complete rigorous training in specialties such as high-risk entry, explosive breaching, sniper/observer, rural operations, evasive driving, less-lethal weapons, waterborne operations and tactical medical support. Group members also act as the agency's primary response force for any critical incident nationally and worldwide as ordered by the attorney general or the Marshals Service director.

 **A/N 4: A BIG THANK YOU TO NHERBIE FOR HER REVIEW OF MY LITTLE STORY. THANKS NANCY !**

DISCLAIMER: I own only the characters I created in my messed up head. The other ones just come out to play with me now and again.

Chapter 5

It took almost 11 weeks for Marty Deeks to clear his physical to go back to work. As he walks through the door, he can't help but think of the feeling of happiness that came from being with Kensi. She makes life worth living. As he walks down the hallway, Hetty remarks, "Mr. Deeks. Welcome back! It seems you healed fairly fast considering your injuries."

"I did Hetty. I found a medicine that had high restorative powers and tried using it several times a day. I have to believe it held mystical properties. The first time I used it, I felt so good, I think I could have fought off a hungry bear. In fact, I used it again that very afternoon. It made me feel so good that I've been trying to use it on a daily basis."

"I must say," Hetty quips, "it seems to have done the job. You look fit as a fiddle."

"Oh Hetty, I feel so good, it should be against the law." And then he laughs.

Hetty happens to notice that Kensi had a very big smile on her very red face. Oh yes, Hetty thinks, restorative indeed!

The weeks fly by and the team dynamics fall into line. They all work together like a well oiled machine. Adding Deeks to the mix seems to have been a very wise decision. The man seems to get along very well with his partner. In fact, Callen thinks, maybe too well. They go to lunch together and get coffee together, and I wonder what else they do together. Maybe, just maybe, they're together? If so, they hide it well. I'm going to need to watch them for a bit.

The following week started out quietly for the team and then came to a screeching halt. Several marines were killed in China Town and it was discovered during the investigation that they were part of an arms smuggling ring. They found a lead that directed them to a warehouse loaded with military weapons. As they were getting the information needed for the raid, Hetty raises the question, "What dialect are you most comfortable with Mr. Deeks? Mandarin or Cantonese?" Three of the team members had no clue what she had just said. The fourth, however, replied " Either one Hetty." Hetty just smiled like a cat with a canary in its mouth. The rest of the team just stared at Deeks. He had answered her in Chinese.

"You know Chinese Deeks?" Callen quizzes him. "Any other languages we should be aware of?"

"Well, Spanish of course, and then there's Japanese, and Russian" Deeks mutters. "And two dialects of Chinese. I pretty much needed to know them for my job."

"Well, that's going to be extremely helpful. So, everyone, let's gear up!"

At the warehouse, the partners split up with Callen and Sam going in the front and Kensi and Deeks going in the back. As they started clearing the massive building, Deeks and Kensi were separated but stayed in contact with each other with their earwigs. "Kensi, talk to me. You there?" Deeks asks. And he doesn't get a reply. He notifies Callen and Sam that there may be a problem and tells them Kensi's not answering her comm. Hang tight Deeks, we're on the way to you." Callen states. "Yeah, right, like THAT'S gonna happen" Deeks mumbles. And then goes in search of his errant partner.

Deeks backtracks to the point that him and Kensi split up and went in the direction she had traveled. As he stealthily moved ahead, he started to pick up someone speaking Chinese in his earwig. "Well, girlie, where is the rest of your team?" and then Deeks hears a thump of sorts. In fact, several thumps come across his comm. Then he realizes what the thumps are. They're beating on Kensi and his blood runs cold and his focus becomes pointed. If they've hurt her, he's going to make them pay dearly. He continues on in the direction Kensi most likely went. As he reaches the end of the current aisle, he hears the Chinese and thumping again, only this time, not on his comm. He calls the guys and gives them his location and Callen comes back with, "Stand down Deeks. Wait for Sam and I. Don't take any risks. Do you hear me Deeks? Answer me!"

"I can see them Callen. There are 2 of them. One is holding Kensi from behind and the other one is beating the crap out of her. I need to go Callen. Get here when you can" and he lays his rifle down on the floor. He was halfway to them before they noticed he was in the room. The one doing all the pummeling turned and said in Chinese, "After we're done with her, we plan on using her in other ways." Deeks fires back in the same language, "There won't be anything left of you to use on her" and then he attacks. Deeks takes the first guy out with a knife hand strike to the solar plexus and as the man folds in half in pain, Deeks almost takes his head off with a spinning roundhouse kick. The guy drops to the floor, out for the count. His partner in crime drops Kensi and pulls his gun. As he brings it up to fire, Deeks's knife sprouts from his throat and his attention now focuses on breathing rather than causing Deeks any harm. And then his eyes glaze over and he drops.

As Callen and Sam turn the corner, they witness a raging Deeks take out the two guys causing Kensi harm and gape in open mouth wonder at his speed. They look at each other and smile when they hear him talking to her over their comms. Along with everyone else back in ops. Yep, all those hidden smiles, and lingering glances are all explained now. They're together.

Deeks runs to Kensi and kneels by her side and cradles her to his chest. "C'mon on baby girl. Open those pretty eyes for me. Please baby, open your eyes. I need you to look at me."

"Marty, I'm ok. I'm going to be a bit sore, but nothing that a little time and some TLC won't cure. Maybe some more bath time in your fantastic tub with all those amazing jets and you."

"I can arrange that Kens. Anytime you want."

"Too much information Deeks, too much information." Callen chuckles.

Fini

 _AN: This story was requested by my husband. I gave it to him for an early 71st. birthday gift. I need to thank ohbuudy66 and nherbie for their fantastic support. Thanks Phil! Thanks Nancy!_


End file.
